I Do Not Hook Up
by kp83
Summary: When Kim runs into Shego at a club, they find that there is another side to their enemy that they want to get to know; but when Shego's past is brought up, Kim learns that they have different ideas on how they want to 'get to know' each other. KiGo.
1. Chance Meeting

**I Do Not Hook Up**

This story was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, "I Do Not Hook Up," and while a song inspired it, this story is not a songfic. Rated T for adult situations and mild adult language.

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters seen here are figments of my imagination.

"Baby Got Back" belongs to Sir Mix-A-Lot.

A/N: This story takes place after Season 4. There are some reference to things that happened in the season, but the big change for this story is that Ron and Kim never dated, and even though the show alluded to it, Shego and Drakken did not get together either.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**

SHEGO! Dr. Drakken yelled as he wondered the halls of his lair looking for his sidekick.

He had been in his lab working on his latest project when he got a phone call from his mother telling him that she wanted him to visit. Naturally, he was put-off by the idea of going back to his childhood home for two whole weeks, but it was better than the alternative. She gave him two choices: _"Visit me or I'm coming to stay with you for the two weeks."_ The second option actually horrified him more than going home. At least at home, there would be no one there to see the embarrassment and humiliation that would surely ensue. He shuddered as the memories of a Mother's Day, of the not too distant past, came to mind. Five years had passed since that day and he still got nightmares from it. It did not help matters that Shego still called him 'Drewbie' when she wanted to get under his skin. "Curse my mother and her big fat blabber mouth!" He growled to the air.

"SHEGO! For crying out loud, where are you?"

As he continued to look for the green-skinned woman, his frustration with the whole situation escalated immensely. The veins in his neck were even starting to bulge. He rounded the corner of one of his corridors and stopped in front of Shego's suite. He was poised to knock when he nearly went into cardiac arrest from being tapped on the shoulder from behind.

"AHH!" He yelled in shock. "Shego, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" He huffed when he saw who tapped him.

"I wasn't sneaking."

"And I've already told you that ninjas make more noise than you. Next time, make some noise or something so you don't give me a heart attack!"

"Ok, somebody's in a mood. I know I'm going to hate myself for asking, but why are you so upset? The veins in your neck are popping out."

Drakken let out a growl and then pulled his collar up in an effort to hide his neck. "Never mind my neck! Where were you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was in the hangar supervising the henchmen while they washed my plane and car. I happen to like my toys in one piece. God only knows what could've gone wrong if I left them alone."

"Oh, well now that you're here, I need to talk to you. I have to go out of town for two weeks. My mother insists that I visit."

"Ok mama's boy, what does that have to do with me?"

"Shego, don't get lippy or I'll take her up on her offer to come here." Drakken smirked, thinking he had gotten the better of his sidekick.

Shego almost fell for his bluff, but she quickly remembered how he felt about his mother's visit on Mother's Day, so she called him on it, if for no other reason than she got a kick out of seeing him squirm. "Ok, Drewbie, see if I care. I'm sure that you would love to have your mama here for two weeks going through your stuff and calling you all sorts of embarrassing pet names in front of me and the henchmen."

"Ok, Fine! You're right, I don't want her here, so I'm going to stay with her. While I'm gone, you're in charge."

"Like hell I am! If you're going on vacation, I'm going on vacation too! I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"But Shego, who's going to watch over the lair and my project?"

"You have henchmen don't you? Pick one of them, I'm outta here. See you in two weeks." She said with a wave and went to pack her things. She managed to open the door to her suite before Drakken stopped her.

"But where are you going to go, it's not like you have anything planned."

"I don't need to have anything planned. I own my own condo, now if you'll excuse me." She said and then slammed the door before he had a chance to say anything else. He was getting on her nerves, and she wanted to pack so she could leave as soon a possible. She was looking forward to having two Drakken-free weeks.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Kim Possible walked out of her Technical Writing class and gave a sigh of relief. Spring break was on the horizon and she could practically feel the sand underneath her feet and smell the salt in the air. As she exited the Humanities and English building of Go University, she stopped to talk to a few classmates about their plans for spring break. After a few minutes of small talk, she headed to the Student Center to meet up with her best friend and her roommate.

"KP, over here!" Ron called when he saw her enter the room.

Kim waved and then navigated her way through all the tables with students eating lunch. "Hi Ron. Hi Monique. What's going?"

"Not much GF, lover boy over here is dying to go to Bueno Nacho. I practically had to force him to go to his last class." Monique said.

"Really? What's got you so pumped for Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked Ron.

"KP, we only have one day left before we leave for Aruba, and the Ron-man will be without nacos for a whole week, so I plan on eating every meal from now until we leave at Bueno Nacho." Ron said in a huff.

"You can't be serious?"

"Trust me girl, he is." Monique answered for Ron. "After you left this morning, he came by to pick me up for school, but half way here, he got a naco craving. You should have seen the fight he put up. I managed to get him to class, but I had to promise to go buy that red bikini that's on the mannequin at Club Banana!"

Kim just rolled her eyes at that comment. "He's your boyfriend." She said to the dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, but I've only know him since high school and we've only been dating for less than three months. You on the other hand, have been his best friend since you were four."

"True." Kim responded and then turned to her best friend. "Ron, it won't be that bad. Ok, so they may not have a Bueno Nacho in Aruba, but I'm sure we'll find plenty of other places that you'll like."

"Yeah, and just think about all the fun we're going to have down there." Monique added and then gave Ron a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I like that. How's about you give me one of those right here?" Ron asked when Monique kissed him and he pointed to his lips. The fashion diva just giggled and gave him a soft kiss.

Kim just smiled at her friends' playful behavior. At first, it was a bit of a shock to see them together, but that quickly faded away. Ron and Monique had only been dating since New Years, and in that short time, she had seen them have a sweet moment several times. She could see that they really cared for one another, so she felt nothing but happiness toward their relationship.

The redhead hoped that this trip would strengthen their bond as a couple, since this would be the first time that Ron and Monique have had to just relax and be with one another without the stress of school, work or missions interfering. She was thankful that Felix was going with them and she would have someone to hang with so the two lovebirds could spilt up and have some time to themselves without having to worry about leaving her alone.

Thinking about Felix, Kim wondered when he was arriving. "Hey, when are we meeting up with Felix?"

"He said that his last class ended at nine, so if he left MIST then, he should be here in about an hour. Soooo, while we're waiting, can we pleeease go to Bueno Nacho? I'm starving!" Ron practically begged and gave his version of the puppy dog pout.

Kim had built up some resistance to Ron's pout, but it was not as strong as she would have liked. Monique was another story, she had not been exposed to it as often as Kim, so she had no resistance to it at all and she immediately caved. "Alright sweetie, let's get you a naco."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Clothes? Check. Toiletries? Check. Poolside pack? Check. Well, it looks like I'm ready to go. Now, if only I could figure out how to get Bueno Nacho past customs." Ron said as he went over the things that he was taking with him to Aruba.

"Ron are you still freaking over paradise not having a Bueno Nacho?" Felix asked.

"Can you really call it paradise if it doesn't have a Bueno Nacho?"

Felix just ignored that comment and decided to change the subject. He was the only one out of the four of them that had actually been to the island, so he knew that Ron was going to have a great time on their vacation, even without the fast food chain, he just didn't know it yet. "Whatever. Hey, do you know if the girls will be long getting back, I'm hungry."

"Well, they were just going to Club Banana to pick up that hot little bikini that I talked Monique into buying, but we've had the music up pretty loud, so they could have snuck by us."

"I still can't believe you pulled that off." Felix said, impressed.

"Never underestimate the Ron-man and his mad love skills!"

Felix just rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, lover boy, let's go see if they're back."

Ron finished packing and then he and Felix left Ron's off campus apartment and went across the hall to Kim and Monique's apartment. When they knocked on the door, they could hear the TV in the background, so they knew their friends were home. Kim answered the door and let the two men in.

"Hey Kim, how was shopping?" Felix asked as he rolled into the living room.

"Oh, it was fine, but I spent too much money." She said and bent down to give Felix a hug.

"Really? I thought you were just going to get Monique a bikini?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we did, but I ended up getting one as well, except mine is black. It's way cute!"

"That's cool. So where's my lady? I haven't seen her in a couple of hours and I miss her!"

"She's in her room packing, why don't you go see her and I'll order the pizza."

"Pizza? I thought we were going for nacos and chimmeritos!" Ron whined.

"Well, since we're going for breakfast nacos on our way to the airport, and we ate nacos for lunch, Monique and I decided on pizza. Plus, I think once you see what she's bought for you, you won't care."

"Reeeeally, well I better get in there and see." Ron said and then hurried into Monique's room.

"So what did she end up getting him?" Felix asked when Ron was out of hearing range.

Kim smiled, but before she could answer, a loud "BOO-YAH!" was heard coming from the other room, and then Ron popped his head out of the door, "Kim, I want extra cheese and pepperoni on my pizza." Then he closed the door and the sound of things dropping to the floor could be heard along with a giggle from Monique.

"Do I even want to know?" Felix asked confused.

"Probably not, but she found this little black dress at the mall-" Kim started, but she did not get to finish her story, as Felix raised his hand and cut her off.

"Ok, enough said. The LBD wins every time. Man, I envy Ron."

"Well, I think they both win in the end. He gets to see her in hot clothes, and she gets to buy hot clothes and NOT eat at Bueno Nacho all the time."

"That is so true." Felix chuckled. "Ok, enough of the love sick couple, let's order that pizza. I'm in the mood for sausage!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Shego unlocked the door to her condo after midnight and made her way to the bedroom. She looked around the room and re-familiarized herself with the space. She had not been there in several years. It looked the same as it did when she left, except that the sheets that her cleaning service put on the bed were different.

"Home sweet home." She said in a sarcastic tone and then changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

When the emerald-eyed beauty woke up the next morning, she saw that she had slept until eleven. She laid in bed for a few minutes to give herself some time to wake up completely and then she got up and went to take a shower. After she was dressed, she grabbed the keys to her car and left in search of food.

As she drove the streets of Go City, she noticed that a few things around her neighborhood had changed, but for the most part, they were as she remembered them. As she passed Go U, a faint smile crept on her face as the memories of a past life, most notably her time as a student at the university resurfaced. When she passed the school, the smile left her face and she continued the short distance to her favorite spot for lunch, The Go Sandwich Company, where she ordered a turkey sandwich and a half salad.

She looked around the restaurant and noticed that there were not many students. _"That's odd. This place is usually crawling with students."_ She thought to herself. As she ate, she over heard one of the few college kids talking with her friend in the next booth.

"Thank God it's spring break. I needed a break from school."

"Yeah, me too. Too bad we can't afford to go anywhere."

"_Oh, so it's spring break. That makes sense."_ Shego thought. _"Hopefully, I won't have to worry about a bunch of students over-crowding the bars."_

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"I can't believe they canceled our trip!" Felix cried as he, Kim, Ron, and Monique returned to their apartments.

"Well they couldn't very well let us go down there when a hurricane was headed toward the island." Kim said.

"Isn't it a little early in the season for hurricanes?" Monique asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I guess it's a freak storm."

"You ever notice that we have a lot of freaky things happen when we want to go on vacation?" Monique asked. "South Beach Bay Harbor and Port Mystic Cove Haven ring any bells?"

"Whatever." Kim said not wanting to bring back the memories of their senior trip. "Since Aruba is out of the question, how about we go down to the pool and get some sun?"

"Ok, so do we want to meet in 15 minutes?" Ron asked.

"Sure, that should be enough time to get settled and changed." Monique answered.

Ron leaned down, gave Monique a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered, "I can't wait to see how great you look in that new bikini. I know you'll be the best looking girl out there," and then he winked at her and went in his apartment to change.

Monique blushed and then disappeared into her own apartment. "You know, you wouldn't know it to look at him, but sometimes Ron knows just what to say to make you feel special."

"Yeah, he has his moments. So, should we wear matching bikinis or should I wear one of my other ones?" Kim asked.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I'll let you sport the new one first. I'll just wear my pink one."

"Ok. I can't wait to get out there. I just want to lounge for a few hours."

"Me too. Who knows, maybe while I'm out there, I'll find a cute guy to put my sunscreen on."

"Girl, you put that bikini on, and you might have your pick of guys."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

After Shego finished her lunch, she took a ride around the city and stopped when she got to Go Bay. She got out if her car, sat on the hood, and stared across the water at Go Tower. She debated whether or not she wanted to visit her brothers. They were annoying and crazy most of the time, but she had not seen them in a few years, and she would not mind seeing them, if only for a few hours. She could usually handle them in small doses. Anything more than a few hours and she usually got the urge to claw her own eyes out, or better yet, theirs.

"Well, I'll give them a call in a couple days. It won't take long for them to get word that I'm in town anyways. It's not like there's an overwhelming population of green-skinned women running around the city." She said to the air.

After a while, she got back in her car and drove back to her condo. She decided that she would pick-up Chinese takeout for dinner instead of buying groceries. _"I'll cook tomorrow. I'm not really in the mood for it tonight."_ She thought. When she got back to her condo, she took a quick shower, and then changed into her pajamas. As she sat and watched TV, she ate her dinner and flipped through the channels until she gave up on finding anything that was worth watching, so she put in a movie.

After her third movie, she looked at the clock and saw that it was close to midnight. She could not remember the last time that she sat and watched three movies back to back. "Am I really this bored?" She said out loud. "Well, maybe tomorrow will be better. I'm sure that I can find something to keep me occupied." She then went and got a blanket and pillow from the closet, put in another movie and laid down on the couch. It did not take long before she was asleep.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"That dinner was the bon-diggity-est!" Ron chirped as they left the restaurant.

"OMG! Did Ron Stoppable just admit to liking food from a restaurant other than Bueno Nacho?" Monique teased her boyfriend. Kim and Felix could not help but to chuckle at that.

"Hey, that's not fair. It's just that Bueno Nacho is my spot." Ron said with a pout.

"I was just kidding." Monique said in a low voice.

Ron smiled and then put his arm around her shoulders. "I know." He said and then kissed her on top of her head. This made his girlfriend smile as well.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Felix asked.

"Club?" Ron offered.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm kind of tired since we got up so early today. How about tomorrow…that way I'll look even better in my new dress." Monique said and gave Ron's hand a slight squeeze.

"Boo-yah." Ron whispered.

Kim and Felix just giggled when they saw Ron's face. They were actually in agreement with the dark-haired girl. They too were tired from getting up so early, and they really wanted to have fun when they went out instead of being tired.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie tonight and then tomorrow we can hit up the clubs." Kim said.

When the friends arrived at their apartment building, they decided that they would watch the movie at Kim and Monique's apartment. There was some discussion on what they should watch, and after ruling out 'chick flicks' and 'blood and guts,' they decided on a comedy.

After the movie was over, the guys and girls decided to call it a night and part ways for a few hours of sleep.

"So, I'm thinking for tomorrow, pool all day and dance all night. What do you think?" Monique asked the group.

"Spankin'!" Kim replied.

"I'm game." Felix added.

"If that means I get to see you in a bikini all day and then dance with you all night, I am totally in." Ron cheered. Monique rolled her eyes at his answer, but she did smile. She loved the way Ron always made her feel like she was the sexiest woman alive.

"Ok you two, that's enough fluff for tonight." Kim said. She knew if she did not intervene, it would go on all night.

"Ok KP. Thanks for the movie." Ron said and then gave his girlfriend a goodnight kiss.

"Night guys." Felix said and then the two men left for Ron's apartment.

-(Next Day)-

"Cannon-Ball!" Ron shouted as he jumped into the pool of his apartment complex, causing a large wave of water to exit the pool.

"Ron!" Kim growled. She had been standing closest to the pool when he jumped in. She was completely soaked.

"Sorry KP." He said sheepishly.

"Well I guess since I'm already wet, I'll swim first, then sunbathe. Mo, can you put some sunscreen on me?"

"Sure, then naco boy over there can get out of the water and put some on me." Monique answered.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered and then swam with Rufus while he had the chance.

"So what club should we go to tonight?" Felix asked.

"We could go to Sparks." Kim offered. "They usually have pretty good drink specials on Sundays."

"Yeah, but we always go there. What about Array?" Monique asked.

"What's it like?" Felix asked.

"Well it just opened a few months ago. The few times that we've been there, the atmosphere has had something for everyone. They play a mix of music, and they have a large area for dancing or if you want to be in the mix of things and still have some intimacy, there are cozy booths and lounge areas where you can still hear the music and order drinks. Also, the drinks are reasonably priced and mixed well."

"Huh, sounds like fun, what do you guys think?" Felix asked Kim and Ron.

"Yeah, I had fun the few times we've been there." Kim said.

"I don't care where we go, as long as I get to dance with my lady." Ron said as he got out of the pool.

Monique smiled and then threw a towel at him. "Come here you, my shoulders and back need some TLC!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Shego returned to her condo around nine o'clock that night with her arms full of bags from the grocery store and the mall. She had decided to go on a mini shopping spree due to boredom. "Man, I don't remember ever being this bored in Go City." The green hued woman said to the air.

As she put away her groceries and new clothes, memories from years past flooded into her mind, as she recalled why she was never bored in the city…she was either with her best friend or running around the city, saving it from impending doom. A small smile crept on to her face as a funny memory of her and her friend 'dancing' around her condo resurfaced. Well, she was too busy laughing at her friend butchering the dance to dance with her. Then, almost as quickly as that memory entered her mind, another vision of her and her friend came to mind, one that she tucked away in a dark spot in the back of her mind, and a deep scowl covered the smile.

"Bitch." Shego muttered and shook her head as if the memory would go away. Unfortunately, just being in the condo seemed to upset her even more as memories, good and bad, of her and her friend came back to her. After a while, the dark-haired woman growled in frustration, threw her fists up in the air, and yelled, "Why am I thinking about this? I got over this shit a long time ago!"

Then, as if she was pushed out of her chair, she stood up, looked around the living room, and stormed in to the bedroom and pulled out one of her new outfits. "Forget this, I'm going out!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Ok, the first round is on me, what do you guys want?" Felix asked the group. They were in front of a crowded bar in Array, the trendy new nightclub that Go City had to offer.

"Midori Sour for me." Kim said.

"Sex on the Beach." Monique answered.

"Corona with lime." Ron said.

Felix then turned to the bartender and ordered his friends' drinks and a rum and coke for himself.

"Ok, let's dance!" Monique chirped, and grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

After about an hour of dancing, the four friends decided that it was time for a breather and another drink. This would be the third round for the quartet, so Kim figured that it was her turn to buy since the boys already took their turn. As they approached the bar to order, Ron accidentally bumped into a woman that was close to the bar and knocked her drink out of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me-" he tried to apologize, but he stopped when he and the woman recognized each other. "Shego?" Ron said in complete surprise.

"Jeez Stoppable, watch where you're going! You almost ruined my dress." Shego snapped, as she looked herself over. She was wearing a short, strapless black and green satin dress.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asked, suspicious of the woman. She had not seen much of Drakken and Shego the past few years. After the Lorwardian incident, G.J. pardoned them for their past crimes, and they dropped off the radar; now she wondered if they were making a comeback.

"Seriously? We're in a club, I'm in a short dress, and I did have a drink, before the buffoon here knocked it out of my hand; now, do you want to think before you speak Princess or do I have to spell it out for you?" Shego answered with sarcasm. Really, did she have to explain what she was doing in a club dressed the way she was?

"Shego, don't play games with me. What are you and Drakken up to?" Kim growled and balled her fists. She was looking around the room for the blue scientist hoping to see what he was up to.

"Whoa, calm down. Drakken is on a two-week vacation with his mother, and I'm here to dance, drink, and have a good time."

"That's it?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's it." She answered and then turned to Ron. "I just bought a drink, and now I don't have one, looks like you better get me another one."

Ron was about to respond, but Kim answered first, "It's my round, what were you drinking?" She was satisfied with Shego's answer, and since the green-skinned woman was not there to cause trouble, she did not mind buying her a drink.

"Green Goddess."

Kim rolled her eyes at that answer. Even though she had never heard of that drink, it seemed like a typical answer coming from Shego.

"What's that?" Monique asked.

"It's similar to a Midori Sour, but stronger."

"Ok, a Green Goddess for Shego, and the same for everyone else?" Kim asked and everyone nodded to show they were happy with their previous drink.

Kim went to order and when their drinks were ready, Ron helped her carry them back to the group. "Let's find a booth so we can talk for a bit before we go back to the floor." Monique said when Ron handed her, her drink.

"Sure." Kim said and then turned to Shego. "Are you here with anyone?"

"What, you don't think I can get a date?" Shego snapped.

"No, that wasn't what I was trying to say at all. I didn't see you with anyone earlier and I figured if you were here by yourself you could join us. It's not like we're on the clock, so I think we can call a truce for the night and get along since we're all here to have a good time."

Shego thought about it and gave in. She was there by herself, so she figured that they could put their differences aside for a few hours. "Fine. Where do you want to sit?"

"Looks like there are a few open booths over there." Felix pointed across the room.

The group went over to where Felix pointed and noticed that there was an open corner booth just behind the DJ. They were surprised to find it open as it had an excellent view of the floor and everything that was going on, but it was still far enough away to where you could talk with out yelling over the music.

"So, Shego, what are you doing in Go City?" Monique asked.

"I'm from here, and when Drakken went on vacation at the last minute, I decided to come here for a few days."

"Are you staying with your brothers?" Ron asked before he took a sip from his beer.

"Hell no!" She scoffed at his question. "I've had my own place for a while. I don't use it much, but it's here when I feel like using it." Talking about the condo, made her think of why she didn't use it very often, and it just brought back more memories of her and her friend, so she decided to change the subject, since she went out to get her mind off it in the first place. "So what are you guys doing here? Middleton too boring?"

"Well, Felix is spending his spring break with us, and the rest of us are students at Go U." Kim said.

"Figures. Go U has a great Criminology department. What area are you studying?

"What makes you think that I'm studying Criminology?" Kim asked in a huff.

"Two reasons. One, they way you reacted when I asked, totally gave you away, and second, you are too predictable. Do you really expect me to think that the world famous, CRIME FIGHTING hero Kim Possible is going to study anything other than Criminology?"

Kim sighed at Shego's answer. It irked her that her rival knew that about her, so she just dropped it and answered the woman's question. "Criminal Psychology."

"Why that?"

"Because I don't want to just fight crime, I want to understand why people do what they do."

"Trust me Princess, you really don't want to get inside the heads of some of those people. It would scare you to know why they do things."

"What about you? Would it scare me to know what you're thinking?"

Shego was caught off guard by that question but she did answer it, "Probably, but not in the way that you're thinking."

"Ok, I think this conversation has trailed off in a direction that does not point towards fun." Felix cut in. "Let's get back to the dance floor. Who knows, maybe I'll find a girl that doesn't mind a guy in a wheelchair."

The group finished their drinks and went to the dance floor. Shego was more than a little interested in knowing how Felix was going to 'dance' as he was bound to a wheelchair, but it did not take long before she got her answer and she was pleasantly surprised. She turned to Kim who was dancing beside her, "He dances better than most of the people in here."

"Yeah, he doesn't let his disability stop him from doing anything. He really is an inspiration to all of us."

"I bet he could teach you how to dance too." Shego said with a laugh. She could see that Kim was a good dancer; she just could not pass up a chance to poke fun at the redhead.

"I'll show you who can't dance." Kim snapped playfully, grabbing Shego by the wrist, and pulled her closer to the center of the floor.

Shego was surprised when the redhead pulled her further onto the dance floor, but she soon got past that. Ron, Monique, and Felix joined them and before they knew it, they were all dancing with each other. What really surprised the group was when Shego and Ron paired up.

"Umm, am I seeing things?" Kim asked Monique and Felix.

"No." Felix chuckled and pulled out his phone to snap a picture. "I just have to have evidence that this happened and Ron didn't die!"

"You know, I think they're actually enjoying themselves." Monique said in disbelief.

"Who knew!" Kim said as she continued to dance with Felix.

"Well, let's let them have fun. I'm ready for another drink and it's my turn to buy." Monique said. "Kim will you help me?"

"Sure."

"I still can't get over the fact that Ron and Shego actually got along long enough to dance with each other." Kim said as they were standing in line.

"Well she's obviously different when she's not working. Maybe there's another side to her that you don't know about."

"Maybe." Kim said and thought about what her friend said. If this were the other side of Shego, she would not mind getting to know her better. She already respected the woman for her abilities, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual, but apparently, there was more to the green-skinned woman than what met the eye, and she found herself growing increasingly interested in the older woman.

"Kim. Kim. KIM!" Monique yelled over the music to get the redhead's attention.

"What?" Kim said startled.

"Girl, isn't that Zita over there?"

Kim looked down the bar at the girl that her friend was talking about. "I think so. Let's get our drinks and get a closer look."

When the pair got closer, they saw that it was Zita, so they approached her. "Zita!" Monique said and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Zita turned to see who was tapping her and she was surprised to see two faces from her past. "Kim, Monique! It's great to see you!" She cheered and gave them hugs.

"How've you been girl!" Monique asked.

"Great. How about you guys?"

"Good!" Kim and Monique said at the same time.

"We're still going to school at Go U. What about you? Last I heard, you moved across the country to go to school in Florida." Monique asked.

"Yeah, I took a lot of summer classes, so I graduated in December. I'm staying with my family in Go City for a while. Hopefully, I'll find a job here.

"That's great!" Kim said. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm with my cousin, but he disappeared. He saw some 'hot girl' across the room that he wanted to talk to."

"Oh, well, you can join us if you want to. Ron and Felix are somewhere on the dance floor." Kim offered.

"Felix is here?" She asked with some hope.

"Yeah, he's staying with us for spring break." Monique replied.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys." Zita chirped. She would have joined the two women if they had been by themselves, but Felix being with them was a BIG plus. She and Felix had dated during their senior year of high school, and when she moved across the county, they tried to make it work, but when her parents moved to Go City, it became very hard for them to see each other, and eventually they decided to break up. She never really got over him.

When the three women got back to the dance floor, they were surprised at the sight that greeted them. Ron and Shego were dancing together to "Baby Got Back."

"Ok, we need to take over here." Monique said trying not to bust out laughing.

"Yeah, I hope Felix got a picture of that." Kim giggled.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Felix asked and then he nearly choked on his words when he saw the new addition to their group. "Zita?"

"Hi Felix." She said shyly. She did not know if he still had feeling for her, but she hoped that he did.

"Hi. It's great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I just moved to Go City."

"Really? That's great!" He chirped in excitement. He was happy to see her again and apparently, he never got over her either. "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Kim and Monique smiled as they watched the reunion and decided to give them some time to themselves. They then turned to the other two people in the group and they started laughing. "Baby Got Back" was still playing and they could not help but laugh at Ron and Shego. They were actually doing a good job, but just the combination of the people dancing and the song was too much for them.

"Alright, I'll grab mine and you grab yours." Monique said still laughing.

"Mine?" Kim said confused.

"Girl, don't even play with me, I can tell you're crushin' over there."

"But, I'm not-" Kim did not get to finish her sentence before Monique cut her off.

"Girl, we're B.F.F's, I know when you're crushin', and you are crushin' hard."

Kim was not sure if she was crushing over Shego or not, but she did know that she had a different view of the woman after spending some time with her tonight. "Maybe, I don't know." She said.

"Well, why don't you get over there and find out." Monique said.

"What if she's not in to girls?"

"GF, you'll never know unless you get over there and see, but I'll tell you this and then I won't say anymore…I saw the way you two were dancing with each other, and I saw the way she was looking at you when you weren't looking, and I would bet my left arm that she's into you."

"Thanks, Mo."

"No prob girl. Now let's go save them from themselves." She said with a giggle. "Ok, Shego, you got him for long enough, let me have a turn."

If Shego was not having such a good time, she would have had a smart remark for Monique, but she decided to keep it to herself. She was having too much fun to ruin it with sarcasm, and she had to admit that Ron was a decent dancer.

"Here's your drink Shego." Kim said as the older woman approached her.

"Thanks Pumpkin. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Stoppable's a pretty good dancer."

"Yeah, he's not as goofy as some people think he is."

"Who's the girl with Felix?" Shego asked.

"Oh, that's Zita. They dated in high school, but I think they may give it another go now that they've found each other again."

"Uh, ok. Well let's dance Pumpkin!"

This time around, Kim was unsure of herself while she danced with Shego. She was trying to make sense of what she was feeling for the older woman, and she had no idea what Shego thought about her. Also, she noticed that their group was still together, but split into couples; they were not dancing with each other like they were before. This gave her time to watch Shego's reactions to her, but she was not getting anywhere with that. The green-skinned woman just seemed to enjoy dancing.

What Kim did not know was that Shego was thinking about her while they danced, just not in the way Kim was hoping. She noticed that the redhead seemed like she had something on her mind, and it showed in her dancing.

"Are you okay Kimmie?" Shego asked as she leaned over so the younger woman could hear her over the music. "You've been a little stiff the last few songs."

"I'm fine; I think I'm just hot. I need a drink." She kind-of lied. She was ready for another drink, but that was not what was affecting her dancing. She hoped that Shego could not see past her lie.

Shego was skeptical of that answer, but she decided to let it go. She figured if Kim wanted to tell her, she would. "Ok, well it's my turn to buy. Wanna go with me to the bar?"

"Yeah. You go ahead and get in line, and I'll just check and make sure everyone wants the same drinks."

"Sure thing, Pumpkin."

Shego went to the crowed bar and waited for Kim. She was not in line long when she was bumped into for a second time that night. This time it was by a woman. The other woman dropped her drink and her purse, but thankfully, none of her drink got on Shego's shoes.

"I'm sorry about that." The woman said to Shego and both bent down to pick up her purse and glass.

Shego was surprised that she did not blow up at the woman, but she just figured that she was in a better mood than she had been, and she did not want to spoil it over something as stupid as a spilt drink. "It's fine." She said.

When the two women stood up, another woman approached them from behind. "Is everything ok over here, Cadence?"

When Shego heard the new woman's voice, she froze.

"It's fine Rach; I just bumped into this woman and dropped my drink. No big deal, I'll just get another one."

Shego turned around and looked at the newcomer and her fears were confirmed. The whole reason she went out tonight was to forget her old friend, and she even went to a club that she had not been to with her friend, but it seemed as if her efforts were for nothing. She had come face to face with her. _"Son of a bitch!"_ She cursed to herself.


	2. Getting to 'Know' You

**Chapter 2: Getting to 'Know' You**

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters seen here are figments of my imagination.

For those that read this story when it was first published, this chapter is not an addition to the story, it is the second half of the story. I had a feeling that a long one-shot could be a little overwhelming to the reader, so I broke it up into two chapters, hoping that it would be easier to read. **Also, see the author's note at the end for a small addition :-) **

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Shego?" The interloper said with surprise in her voice. The green-hued woman was the last person she expected to see.

"Rachael." Shego said with no emotion. She was cool as steel on the outside, but on the inside she was full of emotion.

"You know this woman?" Cadence asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Shego and I go way back. Don't we?" Rachael said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately." Shego said with venom in her voice.

"Now, now; is that anyway to talk about your best friend?" Rachael asked with mock hurt.

"You stopped being my friend the day I walked into my house and caught you with another girl!"

"You're still upset about that? Come on, we were young, she was hot and she hit on me, you would have done the same thing."

"No, I'm not still upset about it." Shego lied. "But now that it's been brought up, I wouldn't have done the same thing. You were my best friend, my girlfriend, and I cared for you, but that's the past now and I've moved on to better things."

"You've moved on…Really? Ok, where's your girlfriend?" Rachael asked smugly, looking around.

Shego didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Kim came to her rescue. "Oh there you are! I couldn't find you in this crowd." She said putting her hands around Shego's waist to pull her close and gave her a kiss on the lips. She had heard what the green-skinned woman said about the other woman cheating on her, and when the woman asked where her girlfriend was, she just reacted. She was not going to let this woman try to embarrass Shego. When she broke the kiss, she pretended to 'just' notice Rachael staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, who's this Sweetie?"

Shego quickly figured out what was going on, so she put her arm around the redhead's shoulders and looked Rachael in the eye, "Nobody, she was just leaving." She said and then gave Kim a playful kiss on the lips. She had no time for the other woman, so she just ignored her and gave Kim her full attention.

"Come on Rach, let's go. I want to get another drink." Cadence said, lightly pulling on her girlfriend arm.

"Fine. Nice to see you again, Shego." She said. She was put off by the way the green-skinned woman ignored her.

"Whatever." Shego said and just nuzzled her nose into Kim's neck.

When she was sure that the two intruders were gone, and could not hear them, Shego looked at the redhead and asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"Umm, well I heard what you said about her cheating on you, and it just seemed like she was trying to embarrass you, so I stepped in to shut her up."

Shego was surprised by Kim's answer, but she was happy that she stepped in. "Thanks Kimmie, but now we have to pretend that we're an affectionate couple until we leave. Are you okay with that?" Shego asked. She was not sure how Kim would react to that.

"I'm fine. You wouldn't be the first girlfriend I've had, so I think I can handle it."

"Really? Since when?" Shego was not expecting that answer. She was sure that the younger woman was straight. _"Maybe there's another side to Kimmie that I need to get to know."_ She thought to herself.

"A few years ago. I realized that I was bi my freshman year of college. Since then, I've had a few girlfriends and boyfriends, but nothing too serious."

"I know what you mean. Well let's get some drinks and get back to the floor."

The 'new couple' retuned to the group with their drinks and this time they were much more comfortable with each other. They laughed, touched, and danced like a couple. Anyone that caught saw of them thought they were together. It was not long before Monique and Ron came to say their goodbyes to the rest of their group.

"Hey girl, Ron and I are going to head out."

"Going to have a little fun of your own?" Shego asked.

"Maybe." Monique said with a smirk.

"I think Zita and I are going to go too and catch-up somewhere not so busy." Felix added.

"Ok, you guys be safe, and I'll see you later." Kim said.

"You two try not to have too much fun." Ron said with a wink.

"Whatever. You guys get out of here before I throw you out." Kim said with a chuckle.

After Kim and Shego said their goodbyes to the group, they looked at each other and wondered if they should part ways too. Kim was about to ask when a new song came on and they knew they were not ready to leave.

"I love this song!" Kim cheered.

"Me too, Usher is my favorite!"

Shego slowly turned Kim around so that she had her back to the older woman, and then she pulled her close. She put her hands on the redhead's waist and the two women began to move together to the music. The sweet scent of Kim's perfume and bare shoulders were too much of a temptation for the green-hued woman. She started to place soft kisses on the redhead's exposed shoulders and neck. The light kisses along with the way Shego was running her hands up and down her waist as they danced sent shivers through the younger woman's body.

Occasionally, Kim or Shego would catch sight of Rachael watching them dance; when this happened they would kiss, nuzzle, or dance a little more sensuously. Shego could tell that they were making her ex rage with jealousy, which made her very happy. Coincidently, Shego noticed that the more she thought about the redhead, the less she cared about the fact that Rachael was in the room.

"Hey, Kimmie," Shego nibbled on her ear and then whispered, "You want to find a booth and continue this there?"

Kim cupped Shego's cheeks and gave the darker-haired woman a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted she smiled, "Sure."

The older woman returned the smile and then led the redhead off the dance floor. She noticed that the booth that they were using earlier was still open so they slipped inside for a few minutes of alone time. As soon as they were both in the booth, Shego captured Kim lips with hers. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but it slowly started to pick up the heat.

When they finally parted for air, both women were dazed. "Wow." Kim whispered. It had been a while since she had a kiss like that and it was making her head fuzzy.

"Yeah." Shego said surprised. "You want to get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?

"Kimmie, as long as you go with me, I really don't care." Shego said honestly and smiled at the younger woman.

Kim felt butterflies form in her stomach. She was not sure before, but now she knew that she was crushing hard over the emerald-eyed beauty. "Yeah?" She asked again just to make sure.

"Yeah." Shego said, looking Kim in the eye, so she would know she meant that.

Kim smiled and gave the green-hued woman another kiss. It was not as long or fervent as their last kiss, but it still put them in a daze. "You want to go for a walk or something?" Kim asked.

"Whatever you want, Pumpkin." Shego answered and gave Kim a kiss on the end of her nose, before she helped her up out of the booth and they left the club, headed for nowhere.

The girls walked up the street toward the university hand in hand, making small talk. It did not take long before they realized that walking in three inch heals after a night of dancing was NOT a good idea.

"I don't think I thought this idea through very well." Kim said with a pout. It was not a full on puppy dog pout, but it was enough to get to Shego.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I didn't think about it either. Let's just get a cab?"

"Yeah, I could really go for some food right about now. You want to go to The Pit? We usually go there after a late night out. I love their breakfast menu!"

Shego thought about it. It had been a long time since she was there, but she really was not in the mood for the greasy diner."

"How about we catch a cab back to my place and I make you breakfast. I swear once you have one of my omelets, you will never want one from anywhere else."

Kim was never one to turn down home cooked food, so she quickly agreed.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

When the two women arrived at their destination, Shego went to change out of her dress and heals and into something more comfortable to cook in. When she came out into the living room, she handed Kim an extra pair of pajamas.

"I know you have to be uncomfortable in that dress, so here's some clothes if you want to change."

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said standing. "Where should I change?"

"My room's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Kim said and went to go change. When the she turned the light on in Shego's room, she giggled at what greeted her…A green room with black furniture. "Man, she really loves green and black."

When the redhead finished changing, she looked around the room a little, and she noticed that this room, like the living room, did not have any personal items, which Kim found a little odd. She remembered that Shego had said that she had owned her condo for a long time, and even though it was not used much, she still thought that there would be a few items there that would personalize the place. Unfortunately, she did not get to think about it long, because her thought were broken by Shego calling her from the hall.

"Pumpkin, you got a second?"

Kim came out of the bedroom and met her host in the hallway. "Yeah, I'm done. What's up?"

Shego couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her guest. Kim was obviously not as developed as she was, so her clothes did not fit as well on the redhead. "You look like you're wearing your big sisters clothes."

Kim looked down at herself and giggled. The shorts were not a problem because she just tied the drawstring tighter, but her T-shirt was loose. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You want another shirt? I have some tank tops that might fit a little better."

"Please and thank you."

Shego motioned for the younger woman to follow her into her room. When she retrieved the smaller shirt, she put it on the bed and then went to the door. "Ok, I have everything set up, so when you finish, come into the kitchen and I'll fix you an omelet that you'd kill for!"

Kim nodded and Shego closed the door behind her. It did not take long for Kim to get dressed this time because she just changed shirts and left. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Shego beating eggs in a bowl.

"Well that shirt fits better; what kind of omelet would you like? French, Italian, Mexican, Southwestern, Farmers?"

"Umm they all sound so good, but I think I'll go for something simple, like a ham, cheese, and tomato omelet."

"You got it. Sausage or bacon on the side?"

"Sausage, please."

"Alright."

"So tell me Shego, what have you and Drakken been up to the last few years?"

"Wow, you just come right out with it, don't you Princess? You don't even try to work it into the conversation." Shego said sarcastically.

"Well," Kim said sheepishly. "I'm sorry to be so direct, but I didn't know how to bring it up, other than just coming out and asking. I mean, I haven't heard from you two since you were pardoned."

The shy look on Kim's face made Shego smile. "Chill, Princess, it's ok. I was just messing with you. Anyways, to answer your question, after the Lorwardian incident, Drakken decided that he didn't want to take over the world anymore, now that everyone 'recognized his genius.' Now he's working on some new project that would absorb ozone emissions and convert it into clean air. He's making some progress, but he still has a long way to go."

"Wow!" Kim said shocked. "I never would have expected that. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm ok with it. I never really cared about taking over the world and I knew Drakken would never succeed. I was just there because he needed someone to steal stuff and protect him."

"So you guys are out of the villain business?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"He is so paranoid that someone will try to steal his inventions that he wants me around to protect him. As long as he pays well, I'll stick around. It's the easiest money I've ever made."

"Huh." Kim said thinking about it. She was glad to hear that Drakken and Shego were not going to try to take over the world anymore, especially since her feelings for the green-skinned woman were changing. It would definitely make things easier if they were on the same side of the law.

"How do you like Go U?" Shego asked.

"I love it, and I like that it's pretty diverse in its area's of study. If it wasn't, I'm sure Ron and Monique would have ended up at another school."

"What are they studying?"

"Ron is a Culinary Arts student and Monique is a Fashion Design and Marketing major."

"That's cool. So how do you feel about Stoppable dating Monique?"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first person to ask me that, but I'm totally fine with them being together. At first glance, they may seem like an odd couple, but they work so well together, that I have nothing but happiness for them."

"It's funny cuz I would have put money on you and Stoppable getting together."

"Ron is the best friend that I've ever had, and I think he's a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend, but he and I are more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. We might work as a couple, but it's not really something that we've considered."

"I see. Well, it's probably for the best anyways." Shego said distantly and turned the sausages.

"Hey, I was wondering, I remember you saying that you were a fully certified teacher when you subbed in Middleton, did you go to Go U?

"Yeah, I did, probably the best three years of my life."

"Oh, you graduated early; did you take a big class load or summer classes?"

"No, I took the normal class load, but I was already a year ahead from taking honors classes in high school that I could add as college credit."

"Really?"

"What, does that surprise you?" Shego chuckled.

"A little. The Shego I know, never really seemed to put a lot of interest in anything, especially education. I was surprised when you told me you were a teacher."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, Princess."

"I'm starting to see that." Kim said with a faint smile. "So when did you graduate?"

"About seven years ago."

"Wasn't that about the time that you started working for Drakken?"

"No, I started working for him about a year after that, a few months before you and I met."

"Can I ask why?"

Shego chuckled and asked, "Are you trying to psychoanalyze me, Pumpkin?"

"No, not really, I was just curious? It's a big leap from high school teacher to international thief."

Shego was hesitant to answer, but she knew that Kim would see right through her if she lied, so she answered honestly. "I wasn't in a good place at that time in my life, so I needed something that took me as far away from here and my life as possible." Shego said, and then she changed the subject. "Food's ready, what would you like to drink, orange or apple juice?"

Kim noticed the change of subject and she let it go for the time being because she could tell that it was something that Shego did not want to talk about.

"Apple juice is fine. Everything smells great!"

Shego smiled and chirped, "Just wait until you taste it. You'll be begging me to cook for you all the time."

"You are so sure of yourself aren't ya?" Kim said playfully.

"Kimmie, there are a lot of things I'm good at, but there are three things I am great at: Fighting, which you already know about. Cooking, which you are about to find out, and the third thing…well we'll get to that some other time." Shego said with a sly smile as she picked the plates up. "Will you grab those glasses and the silverware? I figured we'd eat on the couch since it's a little more comfortable."

"Sure."

"You want to watch some TV while we eat or do you want to listen to some music?" Shego asked as they sat down.

"Some back ground music would be nice." Kim replied, before she took a bite of her omelet.

"So, how is it?" Shego asked after she found the music channel she was looking for.

"It's ok." Kim said trying to downplay how good she thought her food was just to mess with Shego.

"Just ok?"

"Yeah it's ok."

"Oh, well if that's the case, I think I better take this back. I wouldn't want you to have something that's 'just ok.'" Shego said and reached for the plate.

"Ok fine, you're right. It's the best omelet I've ever had." Kim said, pulling her plate out of the older woman's reach.

"I told you." Shego said with a smirk before she took a bite of her own food.

"How'd you get them so fluffy?"

"A good chef never reveals her secrets. Who knows, you might try to steal it." Shego teased.

"You have nothing to worry about there." The redhead chuckled.

"Oh? Is the great Kim Possible too noble to steal someone's recipes?"

"No, the kitchen and I don't get along very well. If you want me to make you a sandwich or a can or soup, then you're ok, anything more than that, and you might not want to be around. Things have a tendency to blow up when I try to cook."

"Seriously?" Shego giggled.

"Yeah, it's not pretty. Ron practically gave up on teaching me to 'become one' with the kitchen. He knew it was a lost cause after the popcorn incident."

Shego cranked an eyebrow to that, "How do you mess up popcorn, you put it in the microwave and push the popcorn button."

"Trust me, it can be done. For weeks, the kitchen smelled like burnt popcorn every time we used the microwave. We finally had to get a new one."

Shego could not help but laugh, "You are too much!"

Kim smiled as she watched Shego laugh at her battle with the kitchen. She thought the older woman's lighthearted expressions along with the way she giggled uncontrollably was absolutely adorable. She could sit there all day and watch Shego laugh. "I love your laugh. It's cute." Kim said shyly when the emerald-eyed beauty calmed down.

"Uhh, thanks, Kimmie." Shego said blushing and she turned away from the redhead to hide her cherry stained cheeks. She was flattered by the compliment and when she turned around again to look at the younger woman, she felt a spark ignite inside her when they made eye contact and the redhead gave her a coy smile. She slowly leaned in closer to her guest, pausing briefly to take in her beautiful features before she placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Kim returned Shego's soft, almost shy kiss, and she instinctively put her arms around the woman neck. Shego slid even closer to the redhead, carful not to break their kiss, and put one arm around Kim so she was holding her, and she put her other hand on her guest's cheek. As the kiss continued, the intensity increased and before she knew it, Kim had lost herself in the passionate embrace, so much so that when Shego leaned her back so that they were lying on the couch, she did not notice.

Once Shego realized that they were in a better position to take things further, she started to explore the petite redhead's body by pushing her shirt up a bit, so she could caress her stomach and sides with nothing in the way. She loved the way Kim's soft skin felt against hers and when the younger woman let a content sigh escape, the emerald-eyed beauty took that as a sign to take things further so she could explore more of that lovely body.

Shego broke their kiss and started to kiss her way down Kim's jaw line towards her ear. She sucked and nibbled her earlobe for a few moments and then she kissed her way down to the redhead's neck and shoulders. When she made it to the mewing student's collarbone, she kept having to move the strap of the tank top out of the way so she could get to more skin.

Shego became so annoyed with the shirt that she let out a frustrated moan "God, I have to get you out of these clothes," and then she went back to kissing the redhead while she reached for the bottom of her shirt so she could reveal the object of her desire.

Kim's eyes shot open when she heard the green-skinned woman say that she wanted to take off her clothes. This brought her back to reality and she realized that they had moved past making out. They were a few seconds away from reaching the point of no return, and she needed to stop it.

"Shego, hold on a second." Kim said, leaning up to break their embrace and she pushed her shirt down.

"What, what's the matter?" Shego asked, flushed. She was really worked up at this point and she did not see why they were stopping.

"Well—I, I—think we need to slow things down." Kim stammered. She was a little embarrassed, and she was having a hard time organizing her thoughts, but they were moving way too fast for her.

"Ok Princess, I'm a little confused here," Shego said puzzled, "this is not much different from what we were doing in the club earlier."

"Yes it is, Shego." Kim countered and then she turned off the music so it would not be a distraction. "When we were in the club, we were acting. This isn't a show anymore; it's just you and me now."

"Yeah, but you can't tell me that after everything that went on between us tonight, you're not turned on enough to take it further?

"No-" Kim started, but she did not get to finish because Shego cut her off.

"See, so am I, so why stop." She said and then leaned in to start their kiss again.

Kim pulled back and put her hands on Shego's shoulders to stop her. "Shego, give me a second to explain."

"Ok, Pumpkin," she sighed, slightly annoyed, "tell me what's going on in that mixed up head of yours."

"Ok, yeah, you're right; I am VERY turned on by you. You're beautiful, sexy, and you can make me go weak in the knees with just a kiss, but I don't do hook-ups or one-night stands."

Shego just stared at the redhead in disbelief. "So you prefer to tease people instead?"

"No, that's not it at all, Shego. I didn't mean to let it get this far, and I'm sorry if what happened tonight teased you, but I only have sex with people that I'm in a relationship with and I just can't hop into bed with you, no matter how much I'm turned on by you right now."

"This is crazy." Shego muttered. "Well, I don't know what to tell you Kimmie. I mean, I am fine with taking this further, but if you're not, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do, but deep down you really want to do." Shego said just to show Kim how ridiculous she though the redheads explanation was.

Kim just stared at the green-hued woman for a few moments and wondered if Shego felt anything for her other than sexual desire. Through out the night, the more she learned about the older woman, the more she found herself becoming interested in Shego, but she wondered if the feeling was returned, or if it was all a game.

"Can I ask you a question, Shego?"

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose before she turned to look at the redhead. "Go ahead."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I just told you." Shego said, misunderstanding the question.

"No, I know that, I just want to know if you feel anything for me, other than wanting to have sex with me."

"Kimmie, it's complicated." Shego answered after a short pause. She wanted to tell the redhead that the time that she spent with her tonight was the best experience that she has had with a woman in a long time, and that she was the first person, in several years, that she has taken any real interest in, but she could not say it. She had been hurt, and her heart was still in pieces after Rachael; so much so that she had avoided having a real relationship since, and she was not sure that she would be able to do it again.

"I have time to listen Shego."

"Kim, you just don't understand—I can't—I can't give you anything more than this." Shego said with a pained expression.

"Shego," Kim started, but stopped. She was starting to put the pieces together and she figured that this had to do with what happened in the club. "Shego, does this have to do with your ex-girlfriend that we ran into at the club?"

When Shego did not say anything, Kim continued. "She hurt you pretty bad didn't she?" She asked and put a caring hand on Shego's knee.

Shego sat there for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah…yeah she did."

"How long ago did you two break up?"

"Umm, a couple of months after I graduated college."

"Shego, that was almost seven years ago. I know it hurt, but you have to try and get past this-" Kim started to say with concern in her voice, but Shego cut her off.

"Get past it? You have no idea what kind of hell I went through!" She huffed and stormed over to her mini bar and took a shot of whiskey.

"I'm trying to understand, but I won't if you don't tell me."

"Why do you even care?" Shego spat at Kim before she took another shot.

"Because after tonight I've found myself falling for you!" Kim snapped. When she realized that she had snapped at Shego, she calmed down because she knew she was not going to get anywhere with the green-hued woman if she kept snapping at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just that I saw a side of you tonight that I didn't know existed and it swept me off my feet. I already know your 'hard, sarcastic, bad ass' side, and if you'll let me, I'd like to get to know the sweet and sensitive woman that you seem hell bent on hiding from the rest of the world."

Shego was completely caught of guard by Kim's confession. She felt her heart skip a beat when the redhead said that she was falling for her, but that feeling just brought back more memories from her time with Rachael. "Kimmie, I can't do it." Shego said in a soft voice and a tear formed in her eye.

"Please help me to understand why you can't." Kim urged and approached the older woman.

Shego shook her head and poured another shot. Kim was determined to get Shego though this and she knew that alcohol would not help. Before she could take the shot, Kim put her hand on the green-skinned woman's hand to stop her from taking the drink. "Shego, please give me the bottle," Kim pleaded and reached for the container, "Please give it to me, you know you're better than this."

Shego was not sure why she gave in, maybe it was they way Kim asked or the loving expression on the redheads face, but she allowed Kim to take the shot and bottle from her, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come here." Kim said and reached out and embraced Shego. When the older woman returned her hug, Kim stroked her hair and just let her cry. As Shego began to calm down, Kim could feel her become less tense. When Shego broke the embrace, Kim took the darker-haired woman's hand in hers and led her to the couch.

"Shego, please, tell me what you're feeling, so I can try to make it better." Kim asked and kissed her hand.

"Kimmie, what you don't know is that Rachael was not just my girlfriend, she was my Stoppable. Since the third grade, she was my best friend, the person I told everything to and the one that I cared for most in the world. She didn't shy away from me, like my other friends did when the comet hit and turned me green. When we were freshmen in high school, I finally got the nerve to tell her how I felt about her and I was so happy when she told me she felt the same way. We were young, but we had practically spent our whole lives together and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I thought that she felt the same way about me until the day I walked in here and found her in my bed with some other girl."

"I can only imagine how that would make you feel."

"And the sad thing about it was that I would have found a way to forgive her if I thought it was just a mistake and that she was sorry for what she had done; but she wasn't. She said that she didn't want to spend her whole life having only been with one person, and she wanted to experience other people."

"That must have really hurt." Kim said and squeezed Shego's hand.

"I wanted to die after that, and I think a part of me did. My heart shattered into a million little pieces that day, and I promised myself that I would never let someone do that to me again, so for the past seven years, whenever I was with someone, it was always a causal thing."

"Shego, I know you're hurting, but you have to stop looking at the closed door of your relationship with Rachael and move on and take a chance on an open door."

"I thought I had gotten over it. For years I blocked that part of my life out of my mind, but just being here made the memories come back and then seeing her tonight for the first time since I left Go City just flooded me with memories of what happened and it reminded me why I don't believe in relationships anymore."

"You know, if you ask me, I think you're better off without her. She doesn't deserve you, and just because that relationship ended badly, it doesn't mean that you should give up on love. Hook-ups and one-night stands are no way to live and they certainly are no substitute to a caring and loving relationship."

"Well what about you? If you are so sure about it, why aren't you in a relationship?"

"Ha," Kim chuckled. "That's the million dollar question. I've had four boyfriends and three girlfriends since I started dating, and the longest relationship lasted a year. Two girlfriends and a boyfriend left me because they couldn't handle the pressure of me running off to save the world. One boyfriend left because he wasn't ready for a serious relationship, and the other three just didn't work out. There was interest initially, but after a few months, we realized that we wanted different things in life, so we ended it before it went too far and we got too attached."

"Did any of them break your heart?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, my first real love."

"What happened?"

"I fell in love with a smart and handsome guy named Ethan, but I wasn't enough for him. We had the perfect relationship but when I wanted to take things more seriously, he didn't, so he broke up with me."

"How'd you feel after that?"

"Sad, mad, used, but after some time, I realized something and I was able to move on and start dating again."

"What'd you figure out?" Shego asked curiously.

"I realized that maybe we're meant to be in a few bad relationships before we meet the right person, so when we finally meet that person, we'll love them the way we want to loved and we'll be so thankful that we have them in our lives that we won't take them for granted."

Shego sat there and thought about what Kim said while the redhead rubbed her hand with her thumb. After a few moments of silence, Kim started the conversation again, looking into the green woman's emerald eyes, so she would know that she was being completely honest with her.

"Shego, I don't expect you to come to terms with your pain overnight, and I know that it will take time for you to trust and possibly love again, but I meant what I said when I told you that I was falling for you, and that I wanted to get to know you better. I can't promise you that things will be always be smooth and we won't face obstacles that will test us, but I know if given the chance, I will do everything I can to treat you the way you deserve to be treated and I will do my best to never hurt you. And, after what I saw in you tonight, I know you will do the same thing for me, so I'm willing to take a real chance in opening my heart to you, so we can see where this path leads us. What do you think?"

"I—I guess we could take things slow." Shego said thinking out loud. She really did not like being alone, and she knew that Kim was what helped her get through running into Rachael. It surprised her that the more she thought about the redhead; the easier it was to deal with her broken heart. That was something that she had not experienced with any of her other partners, not that there were a lot of them, but she thought that this was a step in the right direction. _"Maybe I can do this."_ Shego thought positively, for the first time in years, about a romantic relationship with another person that was not purely physical.

"Of course we can take things slow. I want you to feel comfortable with me and I don't want to rush you in to anything that you aren't ready for." Kim said sincerely and she brushed a few strands of hair out of Shego's face and put it behind her ear, so she could see all of the her beautiful face.

"So where do we go from here?" Shego asked. After being out of the dating world for as long as she had, she was unsure what to do next.

"Well, I guess we go on a first date. Let's keep it simple. How does dinner and a movie sound…my treat?" Kim asked with a warm smile.

"Sure, I would like that." Shego answered and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"If someone would have told me yesterday that I would meet someone that I wanted to go on a real date with, I would have laughed at them. And if they would have told me that that person was you, I would have thought they were crazy, but as it turns out, I'm the crazy one."

"You're not crazy; you just have to remember that anything's possible when a Possible's involved." Kim said with a wink.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ok, that's it! I hope you liked the story. I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story, and if you get the chance, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm batting a sequel around in my head…would you guys like to see more from this story line? If so, let me know! Anyways, enough from me, take care and thanks again!


End file.
